


Everything is Okay When You're Here

by oh_heccity



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blankets, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Human Disaster Eddie Brock, M/M, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Mild Hurt/Comfort, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_heccity/pseuds/oh_heccity
Summary: As soon as Eddie woke up in his shitty bed in the shitty apartment he shared with Venom, he knew that was going to be a bad day. Maybe it was the fact of how loud the cars were being only a few meters away from his home or maybe it was the fact that his bones were in agony.Today was going to be a fun day.





	Everything is Okay When You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this is already a head canon (and if it is please tell me!!). Anyway we all know in the movie that when Eddie broke his leg and then when Venom healed it, Eddie was seen walking with a limp and I thought that even if broken bones are healed etc, the host will still feel the lasting pain, kinda like the phantom pains some people feel when they lose a limb! If that makes any sense, if you have any questions just ask me in the comments!!! (This is also not medically correct)

 

As soon as Eddie woke up in his shitty bed that always seemed to be hurting his back every time he laid down in that was in his shitty apartment that he shared with Venom or well, Venom lived  _in_ him while Eddie was the one who payed for the rent, the bills and shit ton of food that Venom constantly complained about. Yea, it was the same shitty apartment that always seemed cold no matter what he did, some days the fact that Venom had made him run hot hadn't help. 

Either way maybe it was the fact that only a few meters from his home the traffic of the city always seemed to be awake and not caring about how people were actually trying to sleep, Eddie might be a slight insomniac but that doesn't mean he wants to listen to cars at 4 am. Or maybe it was because his bones felt like they were doused in lava, leaving him in complete agony. God some days he was so lucky to have Venom in his life with the fast healing whenever Eddie had accidentally cut his hand while cooking but Venom failed to mention all the pain he would feel on some days. Eddie should of read the fucking contract.

Today was going to be a fun day. 

As much as Eddie wanted to stay in bed all day just laying in self pity he knew that he need to get up and start moving, he had work to do despite he didn't want to write the article. Sighing, Eddie swung his legs over the side of him bed and jolted when his feet hit the floor, great his heater just had to break today when he felt like utter crap. 

_**Eddie,** _

"Fucking shit!" Eddie jumped at Venom suddenly speaking to him from his mind and he still wasn't used to it. Soon after Eddie had gotten over the initial shock of Venom talking, the pain had quickly came back making him hiss and kneel down to clutch at his leg, right above where he had first broke his leg the first day that Venom had really taken over him. "I told you not to do that!" 

_**Eddie is injured.** _

Eddie thought about that for a moment, he wasn't injured per say just in a lot of pain. "I'm fine Vee, I'm just not feeling to hot. I-I just need to relax today and try to get some work done." Eddie said as he took shaky steps through out the apartment, maybe he should call Anne to see if Dan had anything to help with his aching bones or a quick search on WebMD would work well too. 

Venom was silent after that comment and Eddie let out a sigh, Venom was nice and all to have to talk to and all but sometimes Eddie just needed time to himself; especially on this day. These days don't happen a lot, usually after a hard day of work (by work Eddie really just means the freelance writing he does -hey, give him a break it can be really stressful sometimes-) or whenever Eddie had fallen into another depression slump. Those days hadn't happened in a while if Eddie was being honest and it felt  _good_ , he was actually taking the meds that Dan had prescribed (or at least when he remembered) and talking to Dan and Anne really helped too - Venom didn't really understand his fucked up mental health but he was trying.

Venom was silent for another moment before speaking again, actually taking the time to form into something where Eddie could look him in the eyes. It brought back some weird deja vu from the first time that Eddie had actually gotten a good look at Venom without being encased in Venom and seeing himself in a mirror.  _ **Eddie is not injured but Eddie is in pain.**_

Eddie only hummed in response to Venom's words. "I mean, pain isn't the exact word I'd use," Eddie lies through his teeth, forgetting that Venom is constantly in his head, able to hear his ever thoughts so he wouldn't be shocked if Venom called him out on his bullshit. "I like to call it more of a dull ache that'll probably go away if I'm careful."

_**You lie,** _

"Yea no shit Vee," He groaned as he leaned against the wall, staring at the kitchen, mulling over the thought if coffee was really worth walking a few more feet and the little bit (read a lot) of pain that would come with it. Yea, not really worth it in his opinion but Eddie knew that he would have to eat something to sustain him and so that Venom wouldn't get all pissy at him later in the day.

_**I do not get pissy you pussy.** _

Eddie let out a snort of laughter, "Sorry Vee, you act like a toddler when I don't give you chocolate or any food for that matter." 

_**Could we have chocolate right now?** _

"I'm not hungry right now, maybe when I actually get some work done." Eddie said as he turned away from the kitchen to the equally shitty sofa to actually get some work done, wincing every so often as he walked. Maybe he should call Anne who could relay the message on to Dan.

Venom was oddly silent when Eddie had mentioned or well thought of Dan. He knew that the two of them or well Venom didn't really trust the doctor just yet after what had happened during the MRI. 

When Eddie sat down on the sofa it took a lot of will power to not let out a sigh of relief for the break on his legs from him moving so much (he says so much because it felt like he just walked across a desert).  _ **Hungry**_

"Oh piss off Vee, you can get your own food." Eddie grumbled as he leaned over the coffee table to grab his laptop to  _finally_ get some work done.  _ **No, I want chocolate now.**_ "Vee I don't want chocolate right now, I have to work. If you let me work for a hour I'll let you eat one full chocolate bar." 

Venom was silent for a moment, obviously thinking about that deal.  _ **Fine. You only work for one hour before we eat.**_  

"That's all I ask for Vee," Eddie said as his fingers hovered over the worn keyboard, trying to figure out how to start this damn article before the ache in his bones spread to his fingers. 

And as promised when a hour passed Venom had begun to speak again  _ **It has been a hour Eddie, I want chocolate now.**_

Thank God they had only agreed on a hour considering how Eddie's fingers could barely move without some sort of pain. "I hear ya' you big baby." Eddie grumbled as he got up, hissing at how quickly he gotten up from the worn sofa that always seemed to have dust on it despite how many times Eddie seemed to clean it. 

_**Eddie you are in pain,** _

"Oh so you're caring about me more than chocolate?" Eddie said as a small jest to the alien but a thrum of sadness went through their shared bond that made Eddie feel bad for the joke. "Ah shit, sorry Vee, I didn't mean it like that."

 _ **I care a lot about you Eddie.**_  

"I care about you too Vee," Eddie said as he went on his tippy toes to grab a bar a of chocolate that he had but in the cupboards for Venom. Sure it got a little costly considering his other was always begging for chocolate but at least it was better than Venom taking over Eddie's body and making him go out to eat people.

 _ **Why won't you let me take care of you then?**_   Venom asked Eddie, appearing to eat the chocolate on Eddie's shoulder as Eddie sat back down but made no movements to pick up his computer to get back to writing.  _ **You are hurt but you are not allowing me to help.**_

"I'm not sure you'll be able  _to_ help,"

_**Then tell me what's wrong.** _

Eddie hesitated for a moment, thinking over actually telling Venom about his pains. Of course he could probably hear Eddie's thoughts but people have always told him that it was better to speak your thoughts than showing his thoughts or well, in their case someone hearing his thoughts. "You know how you can heal me like super fast?" There was silence minus Venom chewing so Eddie took it as a signal for him to keep going. "Well, when you healed my broken leg that one time sometimes I just have pain in that same area. Hell like all over my body, mostly my bones but mostly my legs."

Venom was quiet again and Eddie felt him sink back into his skin and anxiety ran though Eddie's blood. Ah fuck, he has really screwed up now. Will Venom leave him after that confession? Leave Eddie for the dead and eventually Venom himself? 

_**Eddie,** _

Shaking out of his head Eddie looked down at his lap to see that a black blanket that Eddie assumed was Venom considering of the familiar head that had poked out of the black mass that draped his thighs. "What are you doing?" Eddie asked dumbly.

 _ **Making you feel better, giving you comfort**_ , was Venom's reply that made Eddie give the other a smile as he brought his feet up to the sofa instead of resting on the coffee table. He'd admit that Venom made a good blanket to curl up, and a rather warm one. 

There were a few moments of comfortable silence that fell between the two as Eddie's eyes slowly fell closed. "T'anks Vee," Eddie said half asleep.

_**You're Welcome.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a kudos and a comment, they really motivate me to write more! I've also never written/read a fanfic for Venom (I'm trying to read more) so I'm sorry if I got any of their characters wrong uwu (also sorry that ending is bad :(()


End file.
